The Missing Scenes Collection
by Wil1969
Summary: Missing scenes from Merlin... (One shots)
1. Chapter 1

To save a Prince

 _[Missing scene for The Gates of Avalon]_

Arthur's armour was pulling them back down into the cold depths of the lake. There was only death awaiting down there, so Merlin tried with all his might to keep the Prince's head above water. If he could just pull him closer to the shore where he could find his footing, as it would be useless to even try and get Arthur's heavy chainmail coat off in the water. Merlin was a good swimmer, but his arms were giving in keeping the unconscious man up against his chest. He wasn't strong enough by far, and the water was cold enough to make his fingers go numb.

How ironic to save the Prince from Sophia and her father, while he actually hadn't saved him yet, and a dread feeling deep inside his stomach made him fear that it had all been for nothing. That his friend needed help right away, or he would still die, if he wasn't dead already. It had taken Merlin far too long to find him in that murky water, and he wasn't sure how long he had been under water to begin with, as Arthur had already disappeared when he had arrived at the scene.

Frustrated he pulled Arthur up again, which only resulted in Merlin going under swallowing a gulp of water that came out of his nose when he surfaced, coughing and spluttering but still holding on to his precious cargo.

A little voice inside his head seemed to wake up telling him that he should use his magic. That the Prince was out of it anyway, and it would be the best way to get him onto the shore. To get him home, to safety. Although Merlin wasn't sure if he could even muster a spell while concentrating on the man in his arms, he had been able to move objects since he was a little boy. With no use of a spell, with no effort at all.

Feeling his magic warming him, flowing through him like it always did, like a living entity that surrounded his body and soul, he cursed himself for not thinking about this in the first place. He would have been able to pull Arthur out of the water even without having to jump in himself. The royal prat was right, he surely was an idiot.

Trying to relax he felt his magic rolling upwards, and feeling the exact moment when it reached out, he pushed it all into Arthur, willing the body to get light, to float on the water like a piece of wood, to drift to the shore.

Merlin wasn't even sure if he had enough power to manage the task, but when Arthur's body in his arms instantly started to hover just above the surface, he couldn't stop a gasp of surprise. It was actually working.

Not wasting any more time he grabbed the Prince's arm, and while swimming with swift strokes back to the shore, he dragged Arthur behind him without much effort at all. The body even kept hovering just above to ground when Merlin, dripping wet, cold and desperate fell on his back on the moist grass suddenly feeling utterly exhausted.

There was no time to rest though, as he had to make sure that Arthur was still alive. His mind pulling back from the idea of being too late while he pushed his numb cold fingers to Arthur's neck, the way he'd seen Gaius do many times. He also bend over to check if Arthur was still breathing.

He could feel a faint movement, up and down in Arthur's neck, as well as a tiny bit of air brushing against Merlin's cheek, but it wasn't much. What if he had breathed in so much water that he was still drowning even lying here on the shore? Gaius had told him once that water would get into people's lungs and they could die, even after being saved. If he needed a healing spell more than ever, it was now.

Merlin felt tears well up in his eyes, staring down at Arthur's body hovering next to him looking so pale and fragile even. He was terrible at healing spells, and fear gripped his heart while he angrily whipped away the moisture from his eyes and cheeks. A shiver of cold was running down his back, and he swallowed.

He needed to stay calm, for Arthur's sake. Maybe there was another spell he could try? Not exactly a healing spell, but one that would perhaps drain Arthur's lungs of the water that was left there to kill him?

Quickly moving onto his knees, he lay his hands on the man's chest and concentrated. The fear and the cold all but forgotten, he again felt his magic take control. Pushing out like a wave of golden energy into Arthur's lungs.

"Forlætan égorstréam..."

There was total silence for a moment, as Merlin waited. It seemed to last forever, and just when he was about to despair Arthur mumbled something incoherent. The colour that had drained from his cheeks slowly returned, his breathing getting stronger and even.

Merlin let out a huge sigh of relief. Arthur was alive, and he had to believe that the Prince was going to be fine. Getting him back to Camelot would not be easy, but it was nothing compared to what he'd been feeling just minutes ago.

The idea of losing Arthur had been so utterly painful that Merlin couldn't even start to understand it, and he wasn't so sure he ever wanted to.

The prince was safe for now, that was all that mattered...


	2. Chapter 2

Defeating the raven

 _Missing scene for The Curse of Cornelius Sigan_

"Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic... þé... álíese!"

When the blue substance that was Sigan slowly crawled up around his legs, Merlin determinately cast the spell, pronouncing the words as clearly as he could. A shiver of fear ran down his spine, when the icy touch, the essence of the dark sorcerer, moved over his body, upwards to find entrance into his mouth and nose, and into his very soul.

Merlin felt all but certain, while he tried his best to keep his fear hidden. The Dragon had given him the right spell, and now it was up to him to use it in the right way. A heart shaped but empty stone felt heavy inside a pocket of his jacket. He could do this, he had to. If not, all of Camelot would be lost, including Arthur. Arthur might have acted like a true prat these last days, but Merlin cared for him, even thought it was hard at times. Very hard.

The icy blue fog touched his mouth and nose, and when it started to enter, Merlin could feel himself choke to get the words out, the spell, all of it. It felt like suffocating, like being under water gasping for air. He lifted his head, desperately needing the oxygen. He had to, just one moment...

Coldness was entering his body, like shards of ice making their way inside his blood and into his brain. It mixed itself with the essence of his magic, pulling at it, overwhelming it with its darkness, and the shock of it made him fall to his knees. He felt the cold cobblestones of the courtyard while he swayed and landed on his side, the cry of a raven penetrating his senses, while his body convulsed in painful spasms, and he had no air to cry out.

He felt utterly lost for a moment, alone in the darkness of his mind, when suddenly a tiny spark of energy twitched through his finger tips. It tingled while it warmed him, and it rushed through his veins with a power that he didn't even want to understand. White heat chasing the dark, clinging to it and pushing it up and up... Merlin quickly dismissed the idea of a tiny dragon inside of him, pushing a roaring fire through his body to cleanse it from everything that was dark and evil. Chasing it and scaring it away.

Sucking in a large gulp of needed air, he felt the flow of Sigan's energy leave his mouth, flittering in the air in front of his eyes for a moment, like it was hurt and unsure of what to do. Quickly gathering his senses, Merlin grabbed the heart stone from his pocket, holding it up in mid air.

A pulling force emitted from that stone, almost like someone grabbing your arm dragging you along. The cry of the raven sounded alarming in his head, the blue fog swirling, dancing, before it got sucked into the stone that immediately changed colours from white to blue. Then there was total silence.

Merlin let out a shaky sigh, holding the jewel firmly in one hand. Fog had began to appear in the courtyard, like it was drifting in to tell everyone that the dark sorcerer was trapped once more. But there was no one around to see it, no one to tell Merlin that he did it. Once again he had saved everyone's lives, and there would be no reward, no credit, no nothing.

Gazing over to Arthur's unconscious body he couldn't help but chuckle. One day the man would find out what he had truly done for him, Merlin was sure about that. Today was not the day. Standing up, he carefully moved through the fog, his limps still stiff and sore, but his mind totally clear.

A familiar shadow moved towards him, and the voice reaching his ears sounded worried.

"Merlin?" It was Gaius.

Letting out a slow sigh he kept his face neutral while walking towards his mentor and friend. For a moment they gazed at each other, Merlin keeping up the tension on purpose. It wasn't fair to the older man, but he was building up for a major surprise.

Eyes met him in shock, and Merlin swallowed deeply. This had gone far enough. He truly did feel like an idiot all of a sudden, what in the world was wrong with him? Gaius must have been so worried.

Clutching the heart stone he held it up in triumph, a grin spreading all over his face while they walked towards each other. The relieved look on the other man's face, mingled with happiness, had him grin more widely. And before he knew it, he was enveloped in a huge hug.

"Well done, my boy." Gaius hugged him, while Merlin couldn't stop the relieved chuckles coming from his mouth. He did it, he had saved Arthur and Camelot.

And Gaius was proud of him, no doubt...


	3. Chapter 3

Never for Nothing

 _[Missing scene for The Kindness of Strangers]_

Camlann. The name alone made Merlin feel nauseated. When Gaius had opened the small box, given to Merlin by Finna, his insides had started to burn, but his mind had been solely fixed on the message inside. A message he hoped would never come to pass if he could help it.

Thinking back about Finna, Merlin felt the weight of his destiny crushing him once more. How much of this could he take? How much until it was enough? People were laying down their lives for the future of Albion, certain in the knowledge that he wouldn't fail them.

And now he was alone, in the quietness of his own room. One small lit candle, spreading dancing shadows across the walls. Total silence, as if the whole world didn't exist anymore and he was the only one left. Sitting on his bed, his feet on the floor, while he gazed at the wall.

Silent tears left a salty warm trace over his cheekbones. He blinked them away in anger, while his fist came into contact with the pillow on the bed. Again, his fist came down, and again. The movement released all his anger, his grief, his guilt. He should have saved Finna, again his fist came down. He should have stopped Morgana, period, his other fist joined in. He should have kept a closer eye on Mordred. He should have... Should, should, should...

His breath came in short gasps and sweat appeared on his forehead, but he didn't stop. Sobs were escaping him and he swallowed hard, trying to hold in the sound, but doing so it made him choke, so he had no choice but to let them out. He didn't want to wake up Gaius. He didn't want the old man to worry about him.

Merlin grabbed the pillow, and embraced it, it's soft warmth giving him a slight feeling of comfort. Hugging it close to his chest, his head resting on top of it, the sobs slowly turned into tiny hiccups, and while he closed his eyes, back to a normal breathing pattern.

Finna. Merlin hadn't known her very well, but as he mourned for her, he made a vow. Her death would not be for nothing. He would do anything in his power to make sure of that...


	4. Chapter 4

The Crystal Cave

 _[Missing scene for the Crystal Cave]_

"What was that?"

Merlin's question vibrated through the cavern; the crystal cave. Hollow, desperate and full of pain. The sound bounced off the walls, and came back to him. It reached into his head with sharp claws while he lay on the cold rocky floor, shielding his head in a faint attempt to push it away. Not just the sound, but the pulsing fluctuations of the crystals also, as they reached inside of him, making contact with his magic. They pulled him towards them, willing him to see.

There came no answer to his question, only his own ragged breath.

He held onto his head with both hands at first, then clasped them over his ears to silence all sound. Merlin clambered to his knees. His head started to pound relentlessly the moment he sat up, and he couldn't stop a moan escaping his lips. The images from the crystals overwhelmed him once more, and they came in rapid succession, until they left him dizzy and disorientated.

Concentrate, he had to concentrate on his breathing, and his disrupted magic. The crystals were so strong, and so eager to make him see. His own magic seemed no match for them, and Merlin felt panic bubble up inside, and he wondered if they could feel it as well.

Sweat soaked his shirt, while he felt cold. His whole body started to shake like a leaf, and to make it stop he hugged himself, tight. Tears fell down his cheeks without any sense of control. And there was no one around to guide him. The man named Taliesen was gone, as if he'd vanished into thin air. He really had to get out of this cave if he wanted to save what was left of his sanity.

Merlin slowly started to drag himself up the steps to the light, still on his hands and knees, too weak to stand up, too weak to do more than concentrate on keeping control over his body and mind. He was so exhausted, all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep for a moment, but he knew he couldn't. He had to find his way outside, his way back to Arthur.

It felt like forever when he finally stumbled out of the mouth of the cave, into the forest. And even though the fresh air instantly woke him from exhaustion, the images the crystals had produced kept on coming. Not as hard and fast as inside the cave, but they insisted that he listened to them. They were not going to be ignored. And Merlin knew he had to face them, sooner or later.

Thank goodness he could still remember where he'd left Arthur. He should never have left him in the first place. What if those mercenaries had come back while he was gone? He'd trusted a strange man just because this man had saved his friend. Arthur was right, he was an idiot.

A sigh of relief escaped him when he reached Arthur, who was still lying in the exact same spot as where he'd left him. The prince was snoring softly, looking peaceful, alive and totally unaware of Merlin's inner turmoil. His struggle to keep a clear head was getting harder once more. The image of Morgana killing Uther throbbed like a hammer against the inside of his skull. Was this really the future shown to him? What could he possibly do to stop it?

He had to sit down to think about it. To rearrange those images, keep the headache at bay. They were shown to him for a reason, so should he embrace them instead of fighting them? Gaius might know the answers? He might even know about Taliesen, they probably should...

Something soft impacted with Merlin's head so suddenly, it startled him enough to make him jump and look around. His mind finally unclouded he saw Arthur stare at him, his brows raised. At the same time he realised Arthur had thrown his own jacket at him.

"You look like a startled stoat." Arthur stated.

"Yeah? Well, at least I don't look like a bone idle...toad." Arthur's statement had definitely pulled him out of his catatonic state. But Merlin feared it wouldn't last long, so they really had to get out of here. Back to Camelot. He quickly pulled on his jacket. "Let's go."

"You're saying I look like a toad?"

"Yeah. And maybe one day you'll magically transform into a handsome prince. Since magic's outlawed, that'll probably never happen. Come on, let's go."

"Merlin. I'm the one who gives the orders, remember?"

"Yeah," Why did it always have to be so difficult with Arthur. "You ready? Let's go."

For the first time in his life, Merlin didn't wait to see if the prince followed him...


	5. Chapter 5

To find a friend 

_Missing scene for Arthur's Bane II_

Gwaine felt guilty, and that was a feat all on its own because he never really felt guilty about anything. He just wasn't the person to think too much, his mind always at the tasks at hand, being in combat or behind a jug of mead. He always gave it his all, so there was never anything to feel guilty about. You did what you could and gave it your best. It was Gwaine's idea of life.

But this time it was different...

They had survived Ismere, the mine, Morgana's quest for a key and Gwaine considered himself lucky, because he would probably have been dead if it hadn't been for that weird glowing creature. He had thought it was a vivid strange dream at first, as he had never seen anything like it before, and he'd seen a lot during his life.

Of course he wasn't someone to pounder on it, to question it. No, all he felt was gratefulness and, even more so when Arthur and Merlin had showed up out of nowhere. Gwaine had had enough of working in this mine, and would have tried to escape anyway.

They suddenly had a fighting chance. Not that Gwaine cared about a fighting chance. If all the odds were against them, it was fine with him. Made it more interesting. But after being attacked by a dragon - of all things - Merlin had disappeared and Arthur had run after him. Nothing new there, it happened on occasion. All Gwaine could actually do was follow Arthur's instructions and meet up with Percival.

It had been easy to find the big knight, because all the Saxons seemed to have vanished into thin air for a reason Gwaine was also not going to spend one precious moment worrying about. Percy had been really glad to see him, and they decided without too much conversation they were going after Arthur. Their King came all this way to save them, it was time to back him up so they could finally go home. All of them.

Gwaine felt hungry as a horse when they went on their way. The idea of chicken legs popped into his head, teasing him. How could a man concentrate on the task at hand with thoughts about food? And in the meantime these tunnels seemed to go on forever. Even though they had worked there for a long time, they still didn't know their way through the endless maze.

"Shhh!" Percival grabbed a hold of his shoulder pulling him backwards, "there's someone coming."

Gwaine instinctively bend down, holding the sword Percival had handed him a bit tighter. Tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. He held his breath and waited for what seemed like forever.

There was the sound of stumbling, like someone dragged his feet over the stone ground. Gwaine felt as tight as a bow string, ready to jump forward and launch a surprise attack. Just as he was about to jump, he saw two men coming out of the nearby tunnel. One of them was Arthur Pendragon.

A strange young man carried Arthur, who was barely conscious and probably wounded. Percival had already rushed forward to take Arthur from him, and Gwaine stood there for a moment, gaping at the young man, who looked back at him openly with a mix of guilt and hope in his large blue eyes.

He immediately felt the urge to ask the youngster who he was and, why he carried their King. But there was no time to waste, they had to check on Arthur right away or they might lose him. He had come to save them, to save his men and he earned their respect and loyalty. Arthur was a great man, even though Gwaine would never openly admit to this. The royal had a big enough head already.

"I know a way out." The young man suddenly stated when they carefully lay Arthur on the ground, and Percival was checking his wounds.

"And you are?" Gwaine couldn't help but sound harsh. He was on edge, and was never good at hiding his emotions. Not that he wanted to.

"Mordred."

"His wounds are superficial it seems," Percival got his attention. "We need to get him home."

"And you know the way out of this hellhole?" Gwaine ignored Percival for a moment, turning to Mordred again who stood there gaping at them, concern clearly written all over his face.

"Yes."

"Gwaine, stop talking so loud," It was Arthur, his eyes still shut and a pained look on his face. "I've got a headache."

"Sire." Percival grinned and the relieved look on his face was exactly what Gwaine felt as well. Their Princess looked like he was going to be just fine. Time to leave this place.

Gwaine was about to turn when he froze and looked around the cave like there was something, or rather, _someone_ missing. He swallowed, and punched a fist into his hand making Mordred jump and Percival's eyebrows raise in question.

"What? Gwaine?"

"Merlin."

Before anyone could comment on this statement, he waved at them. "Get Arthur out of here, I'm going to find Merlin and we'll catch up."

In all consternation of fighting fleeing Saxons, Arthur being wounded and them trying to find a way out of this maze, Gwaine had forgotten all about Merlin, his friend, who had the gift to get himself into trouble constantly. How on Earth could he have forgotten him? There was no excuse for it, so Gwaine suddenly felt terribly guilty. It made his stomach clench and his heart pound, and the feeling was worse than being in a battle fighting for his life.

What if Merlin was dead? Where the Princess was, Merlin was as well. It was an unwritten law. Making his way through the tunnel where Mordred had walked out of, Gwaine feared the worsted for the servant. If Merlin did not protect Arthur, if this young man; Mordred, had saved their King from the clutches of the Saxons or the witch, who had saved Merlin?

Gwaine should have gone after him straight away, should have gone after Morgana as well. He hated her with all his being, and one day he would make her pay for all the harm she'd done to his friends. She'd better be ready for him.

The tunnel finally opened up into another dimly lit cave, and Gwaine cautiously entered while trying to keep his focus on anything dangerous that might be lurking about. His encounter with the huge Saxon guards was not easily forgotten and he shivered slightly.

All seemed quiet and his shadow cast on the wall made it a very eerie experience, while he peered around the cave. He was about to turn and leave when a scraping sound made him turn around instantly. It was Merlin...

From the corner of his eye, Gwaine could see Merlin scrambling to his feet, his pale grimy face a mixture of awe and worry, but at least the knight could not see traces of pain there. Although with Merlin this didn't mean a lot as he was a master in disguising discomfort. Merlin always thought of others before himself. Gwaine wondered at times if this would get his friend killed some day. The man didn't seem to know the word self-preservation, at all. But then again, neither did Gwaine. Seemed like they had more in common then met the eye, and the thought made him grin.

Merlin didn't want his friends to worry about him, not realising this was exactly what they did. If the knight himself got into a tight spot, everyone expected him to get out of it, on his own. If Merlin was in that same tight spot, suddenly everyone came rushing in to help him. If Arthur would have been all right and conscious right now, he would be standing next to Gwaine already, no doubt.

He felt a huge burden fall off his shoulders, even though the guilt still remained when he saw that familiar face. A face that was studying his surroundings before it came to rest on him, surprise clearly visible.

He knew it wasn't much, but Gwaine offered a wider grin, trying to let Merlin know everything and everyone was all right, with one look. He just had to make sure the worry, clearly written all over Merlin's face, would disappear.

"Gwaine!" Merlin exclaimed, a bit wobbly on his feet, "is Arthur all right?"

Gwaine couldn't blame him for asking. Something had definitely happened while Arthur went after Merlin, because not only his own voice had a guilty tone to it. So he was quick to answer his younger friend.

"Yes, he's going to be."

"Going to be?"

"Some cuts and bruises, knocked on the head, but he'll live."

"Morgana."

It was more a statement than a question, whispered in an angry tone that startled the knight for a moment. Gwaine clearly understood it must have been her who'd hurt Arthur. Typical. "What happened?"

"Mordred."

"The young man that carried Arthur to safety?" Gwaine asked.

"He did... He did, what?" The guilt and anger in Merlin's voice turned to surprise this time. Gwaine had no idea what was going on, so he offered the only answer he knew.

"He saved Arthur."

"Great." It was all Merlin muttered between clenched teeth, making Gwaine wonder if he'd said something wrong. Why did it seem like Merlin wasn't too happy about this? Why wasn't he just glad Arthur was fine? It didn't make sense.

"Are you all right, Merlin?"

"Uh..." That seemed to pull Merlin out of his more depressing thoughts and he wearily smiled at Gwaine, avoiding the real question. Some things would never change. "You searched for me."

"Of course I searched for you," Gwaine tried to sound like it was all very normal, trying to keep the guilt out of his voice. He had found Merlin, his friend was all right, it was all that mattered. "Us knights don't leave anyone behind, remember?"

"Right."

"Ready to go home?"

"Definitely."

Gwaine clasped Merlin on one shoulder, but as he did so the younger man's whole posture changed at once. The smile fell off his face as he searched the cave, almost frantically.

"Morgana, she's gone..."


	6. Chapter 6

All Right 

_Missing scene for The Coming of Arthur II_

"Perhaps we're heading for a new time. You may need to take charge, become...become King."

"Who knows what the future will bring."

After reclaiming Camelot from Morgana, after all the strain and peril, Merlin's initial feelings where those of gratitude and a sense of being. Camelot - his home - was safe once more. Arthur had fought to win the day. They all had. As equals. And yes, he would stretch Arthur's own words to the limit.

But when he saw the knights and Gwen leading their horses into the courtyard while Arthur hurried to help Guinevere off her mare and they hugged and kissed each other, Merlin's emotions changed from happiness to melancholy in the blink of an eye. One name took hold in his mind...

Freya.

He had almost forgotten her face, had definitely forgotten her voice. They always said it was the first thing you forgot when someone passed away, and they were right. During the daytime, when he was busy with his chores, he didn't have time to think about it much. At night time her pale sweet face, a mixture of despair and hurt, hunted his dreams.

Seeing her again through the water of lake Avalon, given to him by the Fisher King. Actually speaking with her when she reached out to help him, her soft voice taking hold of his core soul. It had made him complete. As if the world around had stopped for a moment, and there was only them. It had also made him very much aware how much he'd missed her.

And now, back in Camelot where everything somehow came to a conclusion, where all his friends were coming together, like a full circle of sorts. He should be rejoicing, but Freya not being beside him at this fine moment made Merlin realise that he would never be fully whole again.

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his gloomy thoughts. He gazed up and saw the face of Gaius smiling down at him. The man didn't say a word, but had this all knowing look on his face. As if he somehow knew Merlin's deepest secrets. It was also mixed with worry and exhaustion, making Merlin instantly realise he'd been a fool. Gaius had saved his life. The man needed him, and here he was, feeling sorry for himself about something he couldn't change.

"Gaius, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, you?"

Merlin thought it over for a moment. Of course he would be able to visit the lake again, and perhaps speak with Freya. If not, he would still be able to sense her presence there. He managed a smile directed at Gaius, his mentor, his friend. "I will be."

"Good," Gaius pulled him up by one arm. "Then let us have supper my boy."


End file.
